


Tsuki no Kage (Shadow of the Moon)

by Shinnichi666



Category: Hakuoki Shinsengumi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnichi666/pseuds/Shinnichi666
Summary: I know it’s been a while since I’ve posted anything.  Here’s a piece on which I’ve been working.  As with most of my other work, it is a work in progress.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuki no Kage pt.1  
Kondo  
“What do you mean you don’t know him?” Hijikata is yelling because I just announced that we will be getting a new officer in the Shinsengumi. I explain, “I mean exactly that. I’ve never met this samurai. Shogun Tokugawa simply wrote: I am sending this samurai to you because I believe this warrior will make a fine officer of the Shinsengumi. I can personally vouch for the skill, however, you are free to see for yourself. Tsuki no Kage will arrive by the time the cherry blossoms begin to bloom.” Everybody is looking at me in confusion or indignation. Hijikata insists, “This man is arriving in two days and we don’t even know what he looks like? How do we know he’s not a spy or someone sent to destroy the Shinsengumi?” I sigh, “I highly doubt Shogun Tokugawa would send someone to us if he wasn’t certain of the man’s quality of character. I guess we just have to play it by ear. For now, get some sleep. Hajime, you’ll be sharing your room with him.” The silent, left-handed Captain of my Third Unit nods once and everyone files out of the Main Hall.

Saito  
Out on patrol, I was talking to Soshi— actually, he was talking, I was vaguely nodding every now and then— when we heard a woman scream. We ran to respond and found a man holding a foreign woman from behind and pressing the tip of his kodachi to her throat. She’s obviously not the one who screamed because she didn’t look the least bit scared. Quite honestly, she looked downright bored. She rolled her eyes and said, without a trace of an accent, “Seriously? How annoying.” The man pressed his blade harder against her throat, “Annoying? Don’t you mean scary?” She rolled her eyes again, “No. I know what I said, and that’s exactly what I meant: annoying.” She moved like a ninja as she jammed her elbow into his solar plexus, then his nose, then grabbed his wrist holding the blade and wrenched it backwards until the wrist broke, then she caught the short sword, yanked his useless arm forward as she turned to the side, and drove the sharp steel straight into the man’s skull, right between his eyes. The scream we’d heard earlier sounded again and I saw a woman shaking and she looked at the gruesome scene. The foreign woman looked at the other one and spat, “What? You feel sorry for this piece of shit who was trying to rape you? You’re pathetic.” With that, she dropped the body and walked towards us... then passed right by. A few paces away, she stopped and turned to us, “I trust have no objections to my killing vermin such as that.” We shook our heads and, during my blink, she disappeared into thin air. I shook my head a bit, “Did that just happen?” Soshi nodded, “Yeah, but... I don’t know what it was.”   
I thought about her all night. She was so... beautiful and exotic. She’s tall, with long, muscular legs; wide, round hips; an unbelievably narrow waist; a chest I can use as a shelf; long, toned arms; a long, thin neck; a powerful jawline; full, luscious blood red lips, a regal aquiline nose; deep, piercing, diamond-shaped hazel eyes; a perfect hairline. Her long, wavy, black hair has a bluish tinge to it which slowly became purple the further down you let your eyes wander. I think the most fascinating thing about her is that she wears men’s clothes, yet makes no effort to hide the fact that she’s very much female.

The new officer for the Shinsengumi has arrived. Suffice to say, this officer is not what any of us had expected...  
I was sparring with Soshi when we heard a commotion by the front gate. We went to check it out and saw a foot soldier on the ground, holding his bleeding arm. I smelled the telltale odor of gunpowder and realized the soldier had been shot. The shooter had a friend who was pointing his gun at us. We didn’t know what to do. The armed men had weapons which could kill us before we could even see when to dodge. A low, husky voice was heard coming from behind the men, “Cowards.” Everyone turned to find the source. Soshi and I gasped when we saw the woman from the previous night. She was wearing men’s clothing again but, this time, she also had a daisho on her belt. The matching swords had an intricately painted image of dark clouds in a night sky, with sakura petals that looked like they were dancing in a night breeze. The men both pointed their guns at her and she cocked an eyebrow, “Seriously? Annoying.” Two loud explosions were heard and smoke emanated from their guns as they flew up into the air from the force of the shots. Two breaths later, one man had a katana in his gut while the other was motionless. After another breath, half of the second man’s torso slid to the ground, and the blade twisted in the other man’s gut before sliding back out, and he collapsed to the ground. She stood over them, covered in blood as she looked down her aquiline nose at them with pure contempt, then looked up and caught my eyes with hers. I felt my body freeze as my blood boiled. She cleaned her blade and sheathed it before walking to the injured soldier as she reached into her sleeve pocket. When she was in front of him, she pulled out a small pot of some kind of medicine which she dabbed into the bleeding wound. The soldier’s pain seemed to go away because his facial muscles relaxed, as the bleeding stopped and she stood up, asking, “That feel better?” He nodded as she helped him to his feet. Hijikata’s voice was the first of us to be heard, “Who are you? Where did you learn to move like that?” She turned to him and reached into her other sleeve as she walked to him. He reached to his katana, ready to fight if needed. Her eyebrows lifted and she said, “Be sure not to injure yourself on this lethal envelope.” She produced a sealed letter from her sleeve and handed it to him, then stood with her feet shoulder-width apart and her hands behind her back. He took the letter and read it, his expression quickly changing to one of stunned confusion as he gasped, “You’re Tsuki no Kage?!” The rest of us gasped loudly and she maintained a blank expression as she nodded silently. Kondo appeared, asking what was going on and Hijikata held up her letter. Kondo read it and had the same exact reaction as the Vice Commander. She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them, “That is what it says, is it not?” He shook his head, “But, I thought the Shogun was sending a man.” She simply replied, “He talks about me using gender neutral words so the audience doesn’t jump to negative assumptions. The Europeans have been a bad influence on Japanese people, and tainted you into thinking that women cannot make good warriors, despite this country’s rich history of female warriors.” *She has a point. I may not remember my past, but I do know that we are not foreign to the concept of female fighters. We even have different words for female warriors: a kunoichi is the female counterpart to the ninja, and the onna-bugeisha is the female counterpart of samurai.* Hijikata was suspicious, “You still haven’t told me where you learned to fight and move like that.” She answered vaguely, “Iga and then in Sendai, then I also worked at the Shogun’s palace for a while.” Soshi asked her how she even got to Japan and why Date Yoshikuni took her in. Her response was just as vague, “I was a child and he decided to raise me. Milords, could we please take this discussion inside?” We snapped back to attention and Kondo nodded, “Yes, pardon our rudeness. Come with me.” He gestured for her to walk beside him and Hijikata as the rest of us followed them, still confused.   
We gathered in the Main Hall and listened to the three talking. Hijikata asked her, “How and why did you come to Japan?” She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, “With all due respect, Milord, that is none of your concern.” We gasped again at her audacity and Kondo asked her, “Why, is it some kind of secret?” She met his gaze, “No, Milord, it is simply personal and irrelevant to the reason for my assignment to the Shinsengumi.” Hijikata asked, “Which is... what, exactly?” She looked at him again, “To help you all protect Kyoto and its people, and maintain law and order, with the goal of achieving and maintaining peace within the capital and Japan in general.” The room was silent and Harada asked her, “What’s it matter to you? You’re a foreigner.” She looked pointedly at him and her jaw twitched a couple times before she replied, “I was not born here, but I have spent the past seventeen years in Japan. I was raised in Japan from my toddler years, and I love Japan more than anyone, possibly even Shogun Tokugawa himself.” Hijikata asked how old she is and Soshi and Kondo started to chide him before she flatly answered him, “I am twenty-one years old.” Whispers echoed off the walls and Kondo lifted his chin, “So you arrived here when you were four?” She nodded silently and the room was silent for several moments before Kondo said, “Well, we all saw your speed and skill, as well as your discipline, loyalty, respect, and camaraderie. As you know, we thought you were a man, so we do not have a private room prepared just yet. You were going to room with Hajime, but we will not force a woman to share a room with a man. We will have to move some people around, but we’ll a room prepared for you by tomorrow night and, in the meantime, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t mind sleeping in here.” She shook her head, “Milord, I am here as a peer to your officers. I would be more comfortable if I was permitted to share a room with another officer.” Hijikata sounded dubious, “Why would a woman be more comfortable sharing a room with a man? Shouldn’t you prefer a woman?” She clenched her jaw, “No, Milord. I neither like nor trust women and, in Iga as well as in Sendai, and the Shogun’s castle, I grew up surrounded by men. I am far more comfortable and relaxed with men. Especially since I tend to behave more like a man.” Soshi asked, “What do you mean by that?” She turned to him, “I carry no pretense of perfection, and I enjoy hearing and telling vulgar jokes. I am not ashamed of my body, and I quite enjoy sex.” Hijikata and Kondo spoke in hushed tones for a moment before turning back to the rest of us. He called me up to him, “Hajime, would you be comfortable with sharing your room with her?” I tried to ignore the surge of heat in my body and nodded, “If Milady is comfortable with it, I have no objections.” We looked at her and he studied her for a moment before speaking, “Well, if you’re both okay with the arrangement, I see no reason to refuse, especially since it spares us all the trouble of moving people around in order to open up a room. This is Saito Hajime, and he will take you to your chambers and help you get settled, then show you around the base.” She bowed to him and Hijikata, then to me, “I thank you for your help, Saito.” I gulped silently and shook my head, “We’re equals, call me Hajime.” She rose to her feet and walked with me to our room. 

Kondo announced at breakfast this morning, “I apologize for the late timing, but I have arranged a welcome party for you, Kage.” She blinked at his words, “I am grateful for your consideration, Milord, but you do not need to do that for me.” He shook his head, “Nonsense. Every new officer has had a welcome dinner and every batch of recruits to pass basic training also get welcomed in the same manner. I would be remiss if I did not give you one. So, we will be going to the Sakura tea house tonight.” She bowed and thanked him before excusing herself and leaving the room. I noticed she stopped eating when he said that. When I headed back to our chambers, I noticed her in the dojo, so I went to watch her. She didn’t even have to look in my direction before knowing I was there. She spoke flatly, “If you wish to stay, grab a sword and train with me. I don’t like people to watch me for no reason.” I smiled and shook my head, “I’m not sure you want to face me. Soshi and I are the best samurai in the force.” She turned to me and the left corner of her mouth lifted just a tiny bit as she said, “Challenge accepted.” I picked up a bamboo sword but she stopped me, “No. Let’s use steel.” I raised my eyebrows and she simply nodded, “We don’t take the bamboo into battle. What’s the point of practicing if it doesn’t prepare you for the dangers as well as hone your skills?” *She’s got a point...* I nodded and drew my blade, then got into stance. I wound up attacking first but she actually matched each of my moves. She even managed to disarm me and put my own sword to my throat. I ceded and she helped me up as she said, “Now this time, don’t go easy on me. The men I fight in battle don’t go easy, so there’s no reason to slack off with practice.” I sighed and got into stance, as I asked her, “So, do you own any formal women’s clothing?” She shook her head as she lunged towards me, “The only feminine things I have are hairpins and combs my sensei and father gave me.” I asked her, “So, do you want me to take you into town to find something?” She crinkled her eyebrows, “What about my behavior has indicated I would want to wear something that restrictive?” I asked what she meant and she explained, “Women’s clothes make me feel trapped.” I asked for more information again but she didn’t answer me, choosing instead to change the conversation, “Where is the best sake sold?” I blinked at the sudden question and she asked, “What? You’ve already seen that I’m not girly.” I nodded, “Okay, I’ll take you to the shop today.” We finished sparring, then changed and went into town. I asked her if she had any money and she nodded as she pulled several gold coins from her pocket and handed them to the shop owner. I noticed the pouch had a lot of money in it and asked, “Where’d you get that much money?” She simply answered, “Father.” *Her answers are always so vague and short. She rarely speaks at all*. I decided I’d just call her Nazo— Mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito sleeps with Kage for the first time, and he definitely did not expect it!

Tsuki no Kage pt.2  
Saito  
I don’t know how exactly it happened, but I slept with Nazo last night. I recall what happened but I don’t know why she initiated it. I know there was no way I could say no, even if my mind objected, because my body has been aching for her since the night I first saw her. So, of course, my body reacted immediately when it started. I felt hotter before she even touched me. All it took to make me shudder and my eyelids droop was the tickle of her warm breath on my hair as her sultry voice spoke, “Come to the veranda with me.” I assumed my fantasy was wrong and that she was just going to talk about our patrols. So you can imagine my surprise when I stepped out onto the porch behind her and suddenly felt her warm body pressed against mine as she licked my lips. I moaned and she slipped her tongue into my mouth and melted me with her ministrations. She pushed harder against me and backed me into the wall as her hands ran over my back before her fingers combed into my hair. I panted against her lips, “What’re you doing?” She pulled my scarf down to expose the base of my neck and started nipping at the vulnerable flesh, sending a tingling sensation through my body and making me feel high, before licking up and nibbling my earlobe. I groaned at the pleasure of her touches as her tongue made its way up the ridge of my ear and her lips brushed the sensory organ when she whispered, “Seducing you. Is it working?” I moved to meet her eyes and nodded, barely breathing as I spoke, “It started working when you told me to come outside with you.” I pressed my lips to hers again and she seemed to suck the air right out of me, making me feel higher with each labored breath I took. I felt heat settling in my groin and knew that it would be swelling soon, so I put all my focus into the few words I could manage, “Nazo... we shouldn’t do this... someone... see us... we go... back to base...” She pushed her hips against mine and I moaned and dropped my head back, vaguely registering the soft thud as it hit the wall. She licked my ear again and placed her lips to the ridge to reply in her husky voice which always makes me shudder, “I don’t think I can wait that long.” Her left hand slipped from my hair, scratched down my chest and abdomen, then rubbed my heated groin, instantly negating all the effort and concentration I’d put into not getting an erection. I mustered the last bits of coherent speech I could, “I won’t be able to walk after... let’s go back to the base.” She bit my neck just below my ear, making me yip in pleasure, just before replying in a lust-filled voice, “Fine, but let’s hurry. I’m already soaked.” She said this as she pushed my hand into her pants and guided my fingers to her womanhood— which was, indeed, soaking wet. I instinctively moved my fingers through her wet folds, loving the warm, slimy excretion. My member jumped at her words and my heart thumped at her honesty and raw, unashamed sexuality. I licked inside her mouth one last time before separating from her and saying, “Then we’d better get out of here, but how do we manage to leave alone without being rude?” She flashed me a lascivious grin as she put my left arm around her waist and my right hand on her shoulder, “Follow my lead.” Not knowing what she had in mind and knowing even less about how to get away from the party, I nodded as I fixed my clothes and hair, then grabbed her waist and shoulder again. She led me back into the room and said, “Forgive me, Milords Kondo and Hijikata, but I’m afraid my lack of sleep has made the sake hit me harder than usual. I just needed some air.” I suddenly saw where she was going with the act and sighed, “I told you to stop training at all hours of the night. Milords, I think I should take her back to the base.” Kondo nodded, “That’s a good idea. Feel better, Kage.” She nodded and thanked him, then allowed me to guide her to the door and about a dozen or so paces before she picked up the pace and we hurried home.   
We made it as far as the corridor to our chambers before our bodies were drawn together like two opposing magnets and our lips smashed together as we stumbled the rest of the way to our sleeping quarters. When I slid the door open, she pushed me through and closed it behind her as we tugged at each other’s clothes. She stripped me to my underwear and grinned when she saw how hard I was. I pushed her kimono and robe to the floor with my right hand while my left untied her pants and pushed them to join her upper clothes, then dropped to my knees in front of her, my hands on the sides of her wide, perfectly shaped hips, as I looked up at her. I knew my mouth was agape like an idiot but I didn’t care, I worshipped her— and still do to this day. I leaned closer and licked her abdomen, just over the waistband of her underwear, before tearing away the last obstacle blocking me from my goal. The sweet aroma of her arousal filled my nostrils and I let out the aggressive, primal growl of a male animal smelling a female in heat. I leaned her against the wall and pushed her knees apart, feeling my ego swell as much as my cock when I saw drops of her honey rolling down her thighs. *She’s this turned on because of ME! I made her this wet!* I licked up the viscous fluid and savored its sweet tang. Mmm, like strawberries... When I repeated the slow, long lick on her other thigh, I got off as her legs shook and she whined in frustration. I kept teasing her by circling my index finger around her bud, dipping just my fingertip into her slit. Her knees bucked and she hissed, “Don’t fucking tease me, Hajime!” I grinned at her as I lowered myself and bent my head backwards to graze the tip of my tongue on her folds. The faint touch made her snarl at me until I suddenly moved back to where I was, hooking her knees on my shoulders and causing her to slide down the wall enough for me to put my left hand on her upper back and hold her hips with my right, before pulling her from the wall entirely and laying her on the floor in front of me. When she was in position, I held her knees apart and took some time to appreciate her glistening, bright pink rosebud. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and watched me with more than a hint of suspicion in her eyes. I laughed libidinously when I saw the engorged flesh twitching as I spread her lips apart to see more of her, “You’re really excited down here.” A steady stream of her juice was flowing from her womanhood and I scooped some of it onto my index finger and licked it clean before pushing it inside her body. She pressed closer to me and moaned as I became even harder from the tight grip on my finger and the intense heat. I hooked my finger up and rubbed her inner walls, loving the scream I caused. I added another finger, then another, and twisted them around inside of her, seeking more of her sounds. Pulling my fingers out of her, I licked up the side of her hole just to make her squirm some more. It worked, she moved her hips, trying to get closer to my mouth as I pushed my tongue into her while I kneaded her voluptuous breasts and tweaked her nipples. I nipped at her hard, swollen bud, then suckled on it, making her scream loudly. I sealed my mouth over her opening and sucked again as my nose and top lip played her clitoris. I felt the nub begin to pulse and sucked harder, getting my reward after only a few more suckles. With a loud scream, she hit her first climax and came into my waiting mouth. Her cum is so sweet and delicious. I eagerly slurped it all up, listening to the pornographically sloppy, wet sounds I was causing. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pushed my head down onto her crotch as her hips jerked up. She was fucking my face, and I loved every second of it. Her body suddenly went rigid and held me tightly against her womanhood as she ejaculated, flooding my mouth with her thick, viscous, female semen. I lifted myself up and licked my lips clean of the delicious meal her body had just given me.   
I took off my underwear and saw her eyes light up when my aching member sprang forth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me as I stood up on my knees. She needed no further invitation. She bent down and wrapped her long, nimble fingers around my length, then licked the tip of my cock. I moaned at the touch, then yowled when I felt her hot, slimy tongue lick the thick vein on the underside of my shaft. My body swayed when she took me into her mouth and her tongue did something sinister. I swear it was drawing my very soul into my rod as she sucked it out. Her other hand cupped and massaged my sack, causing my hips to thrust harder as she bobbed, sucked, licked, and fondled me down there. She let go of my dick and I growled at the loss, then gasped and wheezed when I felt her mouth on my balls. She licked them all over, then sucked my testicles into her mouth, one at a time, then held both in the warm, moist environment and massaged them with her tongue, applying just the right pressure to my scrotum. That she knew what to do to the thin, highly sensitive skin just made me harder as she continued to stroke my hot rod. *Ahhh, FINALLY! I have finally found a woman who’s not ashamed of her sexuality. A woman who isn’t hung up on chastity and timidity.* She suckled my gonads and I felt her tongue licking between them to spread her hot, viscous saliva all over them. Lights flashed in front of my eyes and I started shaking as I combed my fingers through her hair. She circled her wet finger around my asshole and I hissed at the tingling sensation I got in anticipation of my opening being played with. I groaned pathetically, “Hnghaahh, don’t tease me, Yuwaku, you wicked seductress!” She let go of my testicles and flicked her tongue over my slit as her finger barely pressed into my back hole. I gasped as she sucked my cock back into her mouth and bobbed up and down while her tongue played with my length. My eyes began to cross and I felt my mind separating from my body. She rubbed her thumb on a spot between my balls and asshole and I started whimpering as my hips thrusted forward into her mouth, pushing down her throat and picking up more of her thick saliva— which her tongue and lips then spread around. She finally pushed her finger into my anus and played with my prostate in the most cruelly teasing manner imaginable: playing with just the front and back of it. I could hear how pathetic I sounded, but I didn’t care. I begged her, “Please Kage! Please let me come!” She laughed with my head in her throat and the vibration sent jolts of pleasure violently crashing through my body just before she pinched her thumb and forefinger together and rubbed my prostate between them. I howled like some kind of mythological beast as I finally hit my climax. I yanked her head towards my hips as they roughly slammed into her mouth, pushing more of my dick down her throat as I ejaculated over and over again. I could feel only vague sensations from external stimuli but what I felt was unlike anything I had ever known before. She continued to suck harder, as though she was actually trying to suck my soul right out through my manhood. I weakly muttered, “You... you can have it... it’s yours...” just before everything went black and I passed out.  
I felt something warm and slimy dripping onto my sore manhood and slowly regained consciousness, opening my eyes to see her kneeling over my groin. She wasn’t touching me but I felt her arousal on it nonetheless. I blinked a few times before my vision came into focus and I saw why I felt her juice: she was literally dripping wet. More so than when we arrived. I gulped and hoarsely asked her, “How... what did you do to me?” She leaned forward and pressed her insanely hot breasts into my chest, then licked up to my ear and whispered, “Aww, were you under the impression that I was gonna lie there like a dead fish? Silly boy.” Animal instinct took over and I grabbed her hips and rolled over so she was underneath me. I hovered over her, already panting heavily from my rebuilding desire. I bit her ear and licked it all over before asking her, “Where did you learn that?!” Her breath tickled my hair as she replied, “I love to read. Books about the human male’s body are my favorite.” Her openness about sex made me shudder and I crawled backwards, following the sweet aroma of her female heat.   
I licked her folds a couple times before pushing my index, middle, and ring fingers into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly as I moved them in random patterns, occasionally opening and closing them. Her walls clamped on my fingers and pulled them into her body. I couldn’t help but comment, “Your hot, dripping pussy is sucking my fingers deeper into you. I wonder what would happen if I used this.” I unsheathed my tanto and set the blade off to the side, far out of reach, then pushed the scabbard into her cavity, eliciting another loud scream as she arched her back again. I laughed again as I bit her right nipple, “That’s a lovely sound. You like that, don’t you? You like having my saya inside?” She nodded, “Yes, fuck, yes!” I twisted it from side to side as I moved it back and forth, asking, “What about now? Shall I fuck you with my koshirae?” Her panting became loud and heavy as she continued to moan, so I roughly bit her breast and growled, “Is that all you want inside of you? You don’t want me to bury my dick inside your tight pussy? Shall I just leave it and let you finish on your own?” Her fingers dug into my skin as she sat up and snarled, “Don’t you fucking dare!” I laughed and bit her other breast as I moved the scabbard harder and faster, responding in a low, husky voice akin to hers, “Since you did it to me, I’m gonna see how much I can build your climax.” I heard the others returning, so I put my handkerchief in her mouth and tied it behind her head to muffle her screams. I tied her hands behind her back and I was about to tie her feet too but something in her eyes changed my mind.   
Instead, I removed my scabbard from her core and pushed her down onto the floor so that her hips were in the air and I could watch her glorious breasts and hard nipples heave with each deep, raspy breath she took. I spread her lower region open and growled once again at the hot, juicy, pink flesh as it twitched. Grinning egotistically, I cupped my tongue and scooped up her cum, filling my mouth with her nectar from that one motion as she moaned loudly. I roughly rubbed her hard, swollen, quivering bud, as a primitive sense of possessiveness began to stir within me. I positioned myself at her entrance and didn’t hesitate for a blink of an eye before shoving it into her. We both cried out as her body stretched to accept me. I shuddered as my pleasure instantly doubled, and removed her gag, then asked her, “Did I just tear you open?” She nodded, “Yes, I’ve never had such a huge dick inside of me before. I’m completely stuffed.” Just like my ego, my member swelled even more at her words. Replacing her gag, I began thrusting into her with a hard, fast, rough force. She arched her back and her eyelids drifted closed as she shook. Watching her tits moving back and forth on her chest made my want to play with them, so I pulled her up into my lap and took as much of her right breast into my mouth as possible, digging my teeth into the soft, plump orb while kneading the left one. I thrusted up into her and she started moving her hips on me, not just up and down. She was moving her hips, one at a time, in a circular motion, dancing on my pole as her moans and screams came out in softer sounds of pleasure. I reached around her back and untied her wrists, allowing her to move her arms in front of her before tying them again and laying down to watch her belly dance, loving the look of bliss on her face as she rode me. I held her hips and slammed into her, meeting her motions and delving deeper into her wet cave. She dug her nails into my skin and scratched my chest and abdomen as her inner walls massaged my shaft and tip. I felt her juices flowing out onto my groin and moved harder, adoring the perverted squelching and slapping sounds. I decided I wanted more slapping sounds and lifted her from my body, turned her around and held her hips up. She immediately lowered her chest to the floor, stretching her arms out in front of her and presenting herself to me. I paused as I took in the sight of her back. It is covered in scars... scars I immediately recognized as the results of a bull whip. Her shoulder blades each had another deep scar whose cause I knew. I couldn’t stop myself from gasping, “You were whipped and... branded?!” She tensed and turned to look at me, obviously self conscious about the marks. I traced my fingers over them and growled again, “That... you’re even stronger than I had originally thought. That just makes this even hotter!” I held her back against my chest as I took my saya and pushed it back into her, wasting no time before roughly fucking her with the smooth, lacquered, makeshift phallus, while licking and nipping the base of her neck. I bit hard and sucked the soft, vulnerable flesh, leaving my own marks on her before biting her ear and grunting, “I don’t care who claimed you previously. You’re mine now, and I will disembowel anyone who tries to make you leave.” She moaned and her walls clamped down on my scabbard with such force, I couldn’t even move it anymore. I waited for her latest orgasm to end, then pushed her forward, slipped it out of her, and replaced it with myself with one hard thrust. Her head lifted off the floor as she cried out along with me. I grunted, “Oh, fuck... so tight!” She pushed back against my hips, meeting each of my thrusts as her body sucked me in. I laughed as I grunted, “You’re such a filthy girl. Your tight little pussy is swallowing me whole. You like it that much?” She nodded, “Mm-hmm! Ngh-ngh-ngh-NGH!” I thrusted harder and faster, spurred on by her affirmations. I bent down over her back as my left arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up to meet my chest, still viciously humping her like a couple of animals in estrus. I bit her other shoulder and sucked her neck, leaving more of my marks on her as my right hand moved to hers and I laced my fingers into hers. I used my teeth to untie the handkerchief and nudged her jaw until she was looking at me, then sealed my lips onto hers. She moaned loudly into my mouth and our sweaty skin rubbed together, releasing a primal scent unique to us. The funk was so thick, I could practically see it. The stench was made even more intoxicating because it mixed with her cum as it splashed onto me— which also served to enhance the slapping sounds of our colliding lower regions. Feeling my climax rushing towards me, I slowed down and focused on hard, deliberate thrusts to make sure I gave her g-spot the special attention it needed. The change worked almost instantly. Her body clamped down on me and held me fast as her walls violently seized on my member. The vibrations of her climax snapped mine and I hollered into her neck as my hips jerked roughly against her plump ass. I came harder than I ever had in my entire life, depositing my seed deep inside her body as my snake spat one big load after another, after another, flooding her cave with my cum. I stayed frozen in that position for some time as my mind tried to make sense of itself, my body, and my surroundings.  
When I was finally able to breathe a little bit better, I pulled out of her and collapsed onto the beside her. She was still on her stomach, panting heavily. I turned her over and chuckled at the dazed expression on her beautiful face. I felt myself heating up again at the sight of her soft, smooth skin, decorated with a battle scar here and there, and the reminder of her strength made me growl as my male body part started to swell up again. I sat up and turned to her, lifted her knees and pressed them open so I could look at what I did to her. There was much more than a trace of sadism in my laugh as I inserted two fingers into her and crossed them over one another, soaking them in my semen, then pulled them out and traced them on her lips as I ordered, “Kage, my Saya, clean up my mess.” I heard a deep, lascivious growl from her, “Mmm, as you wish, Ha.” I laughed at her clever nickname, even more aroused by how readily she acknowledged and accepted the roles of our S&M relationship. Without hesitation, she licked the digits, then took them into her mouth, one at a time, and sucked them like she did on my cock.


	3. Chapter 3 (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito and Kage are in a twisted S&M relationship, and loving every minute of it. He knows her deepest, darkest secrets, and that insight has made him appreciate her even more.   
This chapter has two parts.

Tsuki no Kage pt.3 (part one)  
Saito  
I offered her my scarf to cover the marks I left on her neck, saying that they would advertise our relationship. She raised her eyebrows, “As opposed to me wearing something as personal as your scarf? They all know that we came back early last night so we could screw, they were just going along with our story to be discreet.” I realized she was right and laughed, “Yeah, I suppose you wearing this would basically be another way of marking you as mine.” She wrapped her robe a little higher than usual, managing to cover most of the marks, but it was still quite clear that we’d had very rough sex last night. The sight, and the knowledge that everybody will know, made me heat up all over again.

Kage had to take a trip to Sendai to visit her adoptive father, so I took advantage of her leave of absence and bought a few special items for her. In a foreign jewelry shop, I found a necklace— known as a choker— that looked like a collar and paired it with a talisman which was decorated with her nickname for me, Ha— “blade”. I also bought an actual collar and lead, a riding crop, a couple toys to use inside her body, some body oils, and a strap which was strung through a ball just big enough to fit her mouth in front of her teeth. Just thinking about using these items was exciting me and making me hard. I got back to the base with the toys discreetly wrapped in a cloth and was told to meet in the Main Hall for an emergency meeting, so I quickly stashed them in our chambers and made my way to the Hall. Kondo told us about a report which indicated that a group of rebel ronin were meeting to plan an attack on Kyoto and the bakufu, then laid out a plan for the raid. Soshi asked, “What about Kage? Is she aware?” Hijikata nodded, “She’s been informed and is currently en route back here. Barring exigent circumstances, she should be back just in time for the raid.” Kondo ended the meeting and we all began preparations and gathering medical supplies. As I helped gather arms, Soshi grinned at me and nodded towards my katana, “Isn’t that Kage’s amulet? She had two of them, right?” I bit my cheek to hide my smile as I nodded, “She says that, among her mother’s people, it symbolizes power, courage, and justice, and thought it was fitting for me.” He snickered, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason she gave that to you.” I raised my eyebrows, “Nope. It’s her mother’s family symbol.” He sounded impressed by how forward I was about the meaning behind the gift. It was very simple: a declaration of our relationship. We headed out to our assigned lookout points and got into position, then began the waiting game.  
A civilian’s house was burned down during the raid and she ran inside, after Harada carried her outside, in search of her journals. Naturally, she passed out from smoke inhalation. I don’t know how, but I got landed with watching her until she wakes up. I sat back against the wall and looked at Kage’s hammer, lost in thought about her timing...  
I was locked in a fight with a rebel leader and was momentarily distracted, by the girl currently laying in bed in front of me, when she ran back into the building. My opponent took advantage of my loss of focus and found an opening to disarm me. He was about to kill me and lifted his arms to bring his blade down on me. His arms didn’t move to me by so much as a hair before they dropped straight to the floor. The man turned around to see Kage standing there, covered in blood and made all the more terrifying by her raging inferno backdrop. She snarled, “Stay the fuck away from my man, you ronin fleabag!” Her blade swung and his head rolled to the floor a couple breaths before the rest of his body fell and joined the other severed body parts. She met my eyes as she held out my katana to me, “I’m at eight. You?” I flashed a cocky grin, “Nine.” In less than the blink of an eye, we simultaneously leapt back into the fray...  
I heard the girl stirring and sheathed my sword. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I flatly said, “Oh good, you’re awake. There’s a change of clothes on the chair, under your journal. When you’re ready, come outside and find one of us.” I stood up and left the room without another word, and headed straight to our chambers to meet with Kage.  
I watched the stunning woman as she honed her blades. She didn’t even need to look up to know I was there, “Hey there, Ha.” I grinned at her Sub name for me and grabbed the bundle I’d hidden in the closet, then walked over to her, “Hey, Saya. I got you some treats.” She glanced up and I pulled out the choker. Her lascivious grin made me turn on my Dom side, “You like that, Saya? You want me to put it on you?” Sheathing her katana, she nodded and lifted her chin, elongating her neck for me. I wrapped my fingers around her neck and pulled her closer, then bit her ear and whispered, “Show me how much you want it using only your mouth on my cock, no hands, no words.” She crawled closer to me as I stood up and pulled out my already-aching member. She looked at the engorged piece and licked her lips, purring as she pressed her lips to my tip. The gentle vibration made me shudder as she gripped my ass and used my rod to part her lips. I groaned when she rubbed the wider part of her tongue on the thick vein on the underside of my shaft as she sucked me deeper into her mouth. I felt her throat gripping me and pulling me further before I heard her choking on me. She started bobbing on me, massaging me with her tongue and lips as she slobbered all over my length. I looked down at her and ordered, “Saya, look at me.” She bent her head back a bit, still sucking me and bobbing up and down. I stroked her hair and got harder when I saw the thick, viscous saliva dribbling from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Each time she moved forward, her chin left a little, teasing touch of the fluid on my balls. I panted and grunted, “You really like my cock, don’t you?” She replied with a delicious purr, vibrating her throat on my tip, and I shook from the stimulation, asking, “Is that all you like? You seemed rather fond of my nuts a few days ago.” She purred again and pressed her tongue to my wide vein again. I gritted my teeth and pulled my hips from her. I grabbed my piece and held it up, exposing my balls to her. She didn’t even blink before pulling me back to her mouth and lapping at my sack. I moaned loudly as she circled her tongue around my testicles before taking the entire thing into her mouth and suckling on it. Her tongue moved back and forth and around them, using her whole tongue to add to the sensations. My head fell back as a powerful moan forced its way up from my gut and my knees weakened. She felt me shake and tightened her grip on my ass and held me closer as she moved her tongue forward and poked the tip on that sensitive spot behind my scrotum. I yelped at the jolt of electricity it caused to shoot throughout my body. She let go of my sack and moved back to my dick, gobbling my meat like a wolf and taking me all the way to the back of her mouth and swallowing me down her throat. She bobbed again, releasing me to pull back, then increasing her suction to take me right back down her esophagus. Each time she swallowed me, she coughed and gagged. The sadist in me loves that sound and, seeking more, I pulled her head closer as I thrusted forward into her mouth, fucking her face. I felt myself pulsing and gripped her head with both hands, holding her still as I pushed all the way into her mouth. I roared into my scarf as I ejaculated over and over. Her esophageal muscles throbbed on me as though sucking my cum right out of me— and my soul right along with it. My body happily gave her more and more of my essence. I didn’t think my body even had that much semen, but I just kept coming over and over again. It took a long time for my appendage to stop releasing into her, but I was finally able to pull out of her mouth. I could barely breathe, my body felt weak, and my vision was blurred. She put me away, then rested her chin on my waistband and moved her hands up to my back as she nipped my oblique to get my attention. I looked down at her and blinked, still unable to focus and she smiled, “Did I earn my sageo?” I laughed at the way she kept continuing the sword-and-sheath metaphor and nodded, “After that? You’ve earned your own castle!” She laughed and I finally managed to regain control of my body and eyes. I opened the clasp on the choker and she held her chin up for me as I attached her symbolic collar. She asked what else was in the bundle I’d pulled out and I shook my head, “Oh no! I’m not showing you that stuff now. If my body doesn’t get some rest and food fast, another orgasm will kill me.” She laughed as she stood up and combed her fingers into my hair while holding my eyes in hers and saying, “Thank you for my present, Ha. I love it, especially the double entendre and dual purpose.” I grinned and brushed my lips on hers as I whispered, “I knew you’d get it. I’m glad you like it.” I gave her a deep kiss and forced myself to let go, saying, “We’d better get to dinner. If we don’t get some red meat, we could pass out.” She pouted a bit, “I’d rather eat more of your delicious beef stick.” I shuddered at her vulgar suggestion and whimpered, “I’d love nothing more than to let you eat my meat until it’s gone, but we do have responsibilities.” She twisted her lips and nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.” She yanked my hips into hers and spoke in her deliciously lewd voice, “But I want more when we get back from patrol.” I grinned, “That’s good, because I want more of you when we get back.” We exchanged another kiss, then left for dinner.

The girl from the fire is named Urameshi Keiko. She looks like a child and has a child’s mentality and outlook on the world. She scares easily, tries to hide in the back of the room, agrees with whatever a man says— even when the ideas are contradictory or disagreeable. She’s tiny and frail, not to mention incredibly stupid and naïve. She is judgmental, self righteous, and carries herself with this air of superiority, like she’s above the Shinsengumi, but is very quick to run to one of us when she says and/or does something stupid and gets in trouble. The most annoying part? She blushes for literally no fucking reason! She is clearly a virgin, yet pretends she has experience with men, then freaks out if Soshi or Heisuke or one of the foot soldiers flirts, hugs her like a sister, takes her hand because they have to get her out of the area, or (worst of all!) if somebody mentions anything sexual or hints at being a sexual person. Soshi, Hijikata, Kondo, and Heisuke all seem to love her. I can’t stand being alone in the same room with her. She’s so irritating, I’d rather have my ears cut off than sit and listen to one more lecture about how “every life is sacred” and “there isn’t one life the world would have been better off having never existed.” Every time I hear her say that, I roll my eyes and have to bite my tongue to keep from yelling at the sheltered, self-righteous, spoiled brat and calling her out on her charmed life and letting her know that some people did not have a good childhood.   
Needless to say, Kage can’t stand her. They got off on the wrong foot from the very beginning...  
We went to the Main Hall for dinner and Kage took her usual seat beside me, among the other officers. Keiko decided she would “help the ignorant foreign woman.” She scuttled loudly to Kage and said, “I know you don’t know our customs, but women do not eat with the men. Only warriors sit in the middle of the room. Women must sit in the back and wait for one of the men to ask us to do something for him.” Kage raised her eyebrows, “Oh, really? Because I was under the impression that I am an officer of the Shinsengumi and an onna-bugeisha. I might be wrong, though. I mean, my father told me that I’m a warrior.” Rather than taking the hint and backing off, Keiko smiled like she was explaining something new to a child, “I understand. It’s an honest mistake.” Kage looked at me, “Is this bitch for real?” I shrugged as the room went silent, all eyes focused on the scene unfolding before them. Kage waved the back of her hand at Keiko, “Just leave, little girl. You’ll just embarrass yourself if you keep this up.” Keiko grabbed Kage’s wrist to take her to the back of the room. Everybody winced simultaneously but Keiko was oblivious to the danger and stupidity of her actions. Before Keiko could blink, Kage was on her feet, twisting Keiko’s arm behind her back. Kage pressed the edge of her tanto to Keiko’s neck and hissed, “Touch me again and I’ll slit your fucking throat and bleed you like a deer at slaughter!” Kondo and Hijikata walked into the room at that moment and Keiko shook, then started crying. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic act. Kondo asked Kage, “What’s going on here?! Kage, why do you have your knife to our guest’s neck?!” Kage looked directly into Kondo’s eyes as she growled, “She tried telling me I have no right or reason to sit among the officers and then, when I told her to leave me alone, she tried to drag me from my spot.” Hijikata pinched his eyes as Kondo sighed and said, “Keiko, Tsuki no Kage is one of our highest-ranking officers.” Keiko sputtered something about Kage mentioning her father saying she’s a samurai woman, then said that doesn’t make it true. Hijikata snapped at her, “It does when her father is Date Yoshikuni. The Shogun wrote to us himself and sent her with his personal recommendation.” Soshi added, “Every man in this force saw a demonstration of her skills at least a few times and more than a few of us owe our lives to her.” Heisuke nodded, “She’s a phenomenal warrior and it’s an honor to work with her.” Kondo lifted his hand and spoke patiently, “Keiko, leave Kage alone. Kage, please release Keiko.” The warrior I love silently stepped away from Keiko and put away her tanto as Soshi tilted his head, “What exactly is it with you and women?” I stiffened at his question because I know exactly why she does not trust women. However, I’m the only one within the Shinsengumi she has told about her painful past. Even Hijikata and Kondo are in the dark. Keisuke jumped on the topic, “Yeah, why would a woman be so hostile and untrusting of other women?” I looked at her for a moment, then looked down as she gritted her teeth and said, “That is none of your concern. Just keep this mu’nyu shojo away from me.” I pretended to cough as I took a sip of my sake to hide my laugh as everyone else gasped. She snapped her head towards the men behind her and called out, “Fourth Unit!” They stood up at attention, “Yes, Sir!” She addressed them briskly, “Report to the gate for patrol in two hours. Anyone late will forfeit Liberties. One week for every quarter hour. That is all.” They responded with appreciation and alertness, “Yes, Sir!” As they sat back down, she turned to the door and Kondo asked her, “Kage, you’re not going to eat?” She stopped and turned to him, her expression blank, “Forgive me, Commander. I don’t have an appetite. If it is alright with you, I’m going to go get ready for patrol.” He looked worried but nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. Just be careful.” She bowed to him, then left the room. Soshi’s voice startled me when he asked, “So, do you know what her deal is with women?” I juggled not wanting to tell her deepest, darkest secrets, with wanting them to understand that she has every reason to not trust women. The longer I took to answer, the more eyes landed on me. I closed my eyes and sighed as I contemplated what to say, *“Because, when she was a child, every woman she met abused her and then sent her to another woman whose abuse was worse than the last. That’s what led up to Date Yoshikuni adopting her.”?* Giving up on trying to find the right answer, I simply said, “She has her reasons and they are exceedingly valid. Pardon me, Commander. I’m going to go get ready for patrol.”


End file.
